Role Switch
by Tetsuoshi
Summary: Orochimaru wants to capture Naruto and make him his new vessel but will his friends succeed in saving their friend or will the worst happen?
1. Chapter 1

Instead of Sasuke getting bit by Orochimaru, Naruto has his full attention. Will this change the Naruto's life forever or will this be another way of helping him become hokage?

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

It was during the second part of the chunin exams in the Forest of death. A certain raven haired boy and a pink haired girl was in my squad. While I was still debating whether I saw Sasuke as my best friend/brother or my rival. Sakura on the other hand was the girl I "Was" In love with. The only thing I was willing to do was try to get her attention somehow. But enough of that lets continue on with the story.

"Am I going to die here in this damn snakes stomach?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while thinking of a way to get out of here. Just as I was about to lose hope I remembered the snakes stomach could only hold so much! "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As clone after clone start to appear the snakes stomach started to expand until it couldn't handle all the clones in the stomach. And imagine how a balloon pops when it's filled with a lot of air. Yeah it was a kind of similar that but a lot more gross. "Take that you bastard!" I said as I ran off to find my two companions.

Sasuke P.O.V.

How could something like this happen?! It was only a few minutes ago that I was fearless and ready for anything! And what was with those visions that I just had, it felt like I just died! Who is this guy, why is he here here?!

"W-What do you want?!" I yelled in a shaky voice.

"I'm looking for your blond haired friend." The women with an extremely weird tongue said.

"What do you want with Naruto?!" I exclaimed trying to keep my composer.

"So that's the boy's name!" Said the mystery women.

"Who are you?!" I asked with a threatening voice.

"My name, dear child, is Orochimaru." Orochimaru said with amusement.

In my mind I was thinking, Orochimaru is one of the 3 leaf Legendary Sannin. But why would he be after Naruto? Was there something special about him or was it that Orochimaru had some type of vendetta to pay against Naruto. Whatever the reason I won't let him hurt my team mates!

"Well sorry to say he isn't here." I said with a smirk.

"Well dear child my snake has already captured Naruto and I am on my way to retrieve the boy." He hummed with a mischievous smirk.

"What how did you-!" The question was stopped then as I saw Sakura lung at Orochimaru. "Sakura don't!" I exclaimed as I ran toward her. But I was a second to slow as Orochimaru, with his gross tongue, had slapped Sakura across her face. Sakura was sent flying toward the ground where a large snake was getting ready to devour her. "Feeding time." The snake Sannin said while smirking. In my head all I could think about is rescuing Sakura. Naruto wouldn't forgive me if I let her die here. As I jumped off the ledge of the tree a gross and slippery thing grabbed my ankle and pulled me up. "No!" I howled as I saw my team mate fall to her doom while unconscious.

Sakura P.O.V.

What just happened, why did this happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this. As soon as that bastard showed up everything just went to hell. Today was supposed to be just me and Sasuke together looking for the scrolls we needed so we can pass this part of the exam! As Sasuke and that weirdo talked I was worried about Naruto. I don't know why I was worried about him, he always comes back with that dumb goofy smile.

"Well dear child my snake has already captured Naruto and I am on my way to retrieve the boy." Orochimaru hummed with a mischievous smirk.

In my head, at that moment, all I could think about was Naruto. Was he okay, was he still alive? A flood of questions came into my head. The only emotions I felt was sadness and anger build up inside me. Without hesitation I grabbed my kunai and charged at Orochimaru. But what came after that? I felt something slimy hit me and then everything went black. But after a few minutes something felt warm and comforting. I couldn't tell what it was but it was like light on rainy day.

* * *

review this and please no flaming


	2. Chapter 2

In this one Naruto goes like he usually would when seeing his team mates in danger, Words may be similar to the anime and manga but most of it is also made the way it is, shuffled around if you would, so it fits the use of the story.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

Could this day get any more annoying? After getting eaten by a snake I thought that would be the worst thing to happen today! Unfortunately I was wrong, today got a lot worse.

After jumping from tree to tree inside the Forest of death, I heard Sasuke yelling. I thought to myself, Sasuke and Sakura are close! As I jumped from tree to tree as fast as I could I found myself staring that lady that gave Anko her kunai back and my team members hopelessly fighting back! The first thing I noticed was Sakura falling to her doom as a 40 meter snake was about to have her for an afternoon snack!

"No!" The boy being held upside down, Sasuke, Screamed.

"Feeding time." The weirdo smirked.

I took a few steps back and jumped with a little help with some chakra pushing me a little harder. I soared through the air and grabbed Sakura as I jumped in a zig-zag motion up two trees parallel from each other.

"Gotcha." I said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, happy to see his team mate okay.

"Hello Naruto." The exceedingly creepy weirdo said.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with my friends?!" I snapped at the person.

"First off I'm Orochimaru and that my dear boy is the real question isn't it?" Orochimaru said.

"Naruto watch out he's one of the 3 Legendary Sannin!" Sasuke yelled after breaking Orochimaru's grip on him.

Wait he is one of the three legendary Sannin? Well this just got 100 times harder than I thought it would be. Well no helping it now, all I need to do is beat the crap out of this guy and get my friends out of here!

Sasuke P.O.V.

After Naruto showed up I was glad he was okay and that he saved Sakura. As much as I hate to admit it Naruto was more reliable that I was. I soon broke his grip on me, well his tongues grip, and back tracked myself to Naruto.

"Hey Dobe nice of you to make it!" I said with a smirk.

"Hey I just saved your ass!" He yelled with frustration but threw Sakura to me.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" I said shocked while he balled his fists.

"Take care of Sakura I'll finish this soon." He said with a frustrated tone.

All I saw was his normal blue eyes turn red. That never happened before what happened to you Naruto? In that second he ran towards Orochimaru, he was going faster than my Sharingan could track, and landed a punch across the snake sannin face.

"Hey what's going on…?" Sakura said groggily

"Sakura!" I said happy she's okay.

"Sasuke..?" She said as her vision started to clear.

I'm just glad she's okay! But Naruto is fighting and I need to help him! As soon as I got up I could see Naruto fighting on even ground with the snake sannin. I laid Sakura on the branch of the three and raised both my hands as I quickly formed some hand signs. "Fireball Jutsu!" I put my hand to my face and balled my fist while blowing through the small hole I made with my index finger. A fireball launched itself at the snake sannin but he evaded it with ease. I suddenly see a snake lunge itself at me.

Sakura P.O.V.

After the grogginess disappeared and my vision cleared I felt like I was in heaven when I saw Sasuke holding me close! I could hear my inner self yelling I finally got him, Cha! But a big slam knocked me out of my trance when I saw Naruto land next to me after Sasuke shot his fire at Sasuke. I felt like time was slowing down as I saw a snake lunge itself at Sasuke. My Sasuke! But in that same instant Naruto got up and had two kunais in his hand and stopped the snake in its tracks. Naruto stopped the snake while facing Sasuke. "Hey you aren't hurt are you, scaredy cat?" Naruto said with a sassy smile. The only thing that shocked me more than that would be the tongue that is wrapping around Naruto's waist. As the tongue started to recede back into his mouth and Naruto followed until he was face to face with that snake bastard.

"Get over here so I can beat the shit out of you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So much fury in him and also so much power." Orochimaru said as he lifted up the edge of his shirt and revealed the seal that imprisoned the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Ew gross, gross, gross!" exclaimed Naruto.

As I saw him form hand signs and held out his hand, five small flames appeared on his fingers and slammed his fingers into Naruto's stomach and he screeched in pain. It seemed like forever. I don't know why I feel this way, I always hated Naruto and went chasing after Sasuke. Why are these feelings inside me? My train of thought was broken when Naruto started to scream again but this time it wasn't something jammed into his stomach. More like something jammed into the back of his neck on the left. I thought that if I move now I could save Naruto from all this pain. But I couldn't move, the one I thought could move and save Naruto from all this pain was Sasuke, the one I loved. Even he was in horror of the events taking place and the only thing stopping me from moving was this immense pain and the fear of death. "Sasuke what are you doing?!" I exclaimed but no answer. "Sasuke help him!" I yelled at him but again no answer. "I know you hate him because he gets in your way, insults you, and you have to save him sometimes, but he right now saving your ass and if he dies then I will never forgive you!" I yelled now furious. Why the hell wouldn't Sasuke move to help Naruto?! The last thing I remember thinking was a single name. After that everything went blank. The single name was…Naruto.

* * *

Oh now what will happen after this?! Is Sakura having a change of heart or is she going to remain the same during these events. Review and again please no flaming.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter I skipped a few parts of the chunin exam. Also a short appearance from Karin! She will show up more later in the story.

* * *

Orochimaru P.O.V.

This child is more powerful that I originally imagined! The fact that he holds the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra in his hands and knows how to properly use it! Unless he wasn't aware of the change in chakra. Then this could work to my advantage. First I will need to seal up this chakra, second I will need to pry him from this village, and third is to make him mine. As I form these hand signs for the Five Prom Seal I should also give him the curse mark I was originally going to give him as well. This should go for an interesting mix.

"Five Prom Seal!" He exclaimed but was blocked out by Naruto's screaming.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

The pink haired girl named Sakura was yelling at her raven haired friend named Sasuke. I know of this Sasuke, he is the last of two Uchiha. He would be a good candidate for my new vessel but I already have my prize and will have him at any cost. That Sakura girl was yelling at her team mate for another 10 minutes. I got tired of all this noise.

"Hey little girl, if you want to save your beloved team mate then why not come yourself?" I said with a smile.

"Well because…"Her words seem to leave her as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"It's because like you the Uchiha boy is afraid to lose his life. After all when push comes to shove neither of you has the resolve to do anything." I mused as I threw the boy to them.

"Naruto!" Both of them yelled at the same exact time.

"G-Guys..?" The Nine Tails boy said weakly.

"Oh good your still conscious. One day boy you will seek me out for power, and when you do I will give it to you." I said smirking now.

"Who would ever join you?!" Yelled the Uchiha boy.

"When the time comes you will understand." I gave them one more mischievous smirk and then vanished.

Karin P.O.V.

Who was that blond haired boy?! He just came in and killed that huge ass bug in a matter of minutes! I need to meet him! From the quick glance I got of him, he had a thin outer layer of warm chakra but underneath that mask of chakra was a darkness. It just gave her the chills.

Sakura P.O.V.

After nearly escaping the Snake Sannin with our lives. Sasuke was so exhausted from the chunin exam and from a rouge Sannin attack and taking care of Naruto for a few hours. After I relieved him from his post he soon fell asleep. Naruto was unconscious because he was hit by two jutsu's. One was a strike to his stomach which left no mark or anything. But the mark on Naruto's neck was similar to Sasuke's Sharingan's tomoe. But it three tomoe's instead of two. During the time he was out I found myself immensely concerned for him and also found myself wanting to be close to him. I knew what it was but was to afraid to admit it. I was to afraid to admit that I was in love with Naruto.

As I was taking care of Naruto three sound ninjas attacked us. Sasuke did his best to hold them off, seeing as how tired he is I'm surprised he could get up. "Sasuke hold them off as long as you can!" I yelled but no response from Sasuke. Not surprising. But out of the corner of my eye I could see a greenish spandex person running towards us. To my surprise it was Rock Lee. "Lee hold them off with Sasuke while I protect Naruto!" I yelled.

"What happened to him anyways Sakura?" He asked while fighting.

"We were attacked and Naruto got hurt." I said bluntly trying to see if anymore would come.

After fighting the 3 Sound ninja the two of them were tired. The sound ninja were tired as well but not tired enough. The one with bandages wrapped around his head lunged at me. "Naruto!" I screamed hoping he would save me like he did before. I knew that it wouldn't work but I had to try. After a few minutes of silence I felt nothing. I looked up to see Naruto standing over me with his hands around Dosu Kinuta's throat. I was smiling then. "Naruto your oka-" My happiness was soon spoiled when I saw flame like marks fly across half his body in the color of bright red, and purple visible chakra started to pour out of him and circle around him, when the purple chakra stopped the flame like marks had turned black. All I could do was looked at him shocked and scared as he soon, as if moving faster than the speed of light, took down all three while having Dosu Kinuta's arm lifted behind his back while he laid face first into the ground. The way Naruto acted and that cold smile he has on his face, it gave me chills. "Naruto stop!" I exclaimed and surprisingly enough he did. The flame like marks turned red again and started to recede back into the curse mark it seemed. Naruto started to fall but Sasuke and Lee caught him. After that everything went very smoothly.

**After the second part of the chunin exam **

Naruto P.O.V.

Apparently I was unconscious for like ¾ of the second part of the chunin exam. And the worst part is that Sasuke had to protect me the whole time! Great I owe him another on. But my train of thought was soon interrupted by my sensei crawling in threw the window.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled happy to see my teacher.

"Hey Naruto, How are you?" The white haired ninja wearing a mask over his mouth and nose and using his fore head protector to cover up his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei can't you come in normally instead of coming in through the window?" I asked

"Ha... you see I would of but-"He started to say but I cut him off.

"Nevermind. What brought you here today?" I asked curious.

"I'm here to look at the mark on your neck." He said.

I sat there looking at him confused. After a few minutes of silence I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder area. The pain was horrible but kakashi-sensei soon fixed it. After the 3rd part of the chunin exam Kakashi-sensei had a jutsu that would control the power of the curse mark. After that I received a not saying to meet up at the mountains. I new who sent the letter, but why meet him at the mountain area?

* * *

Again no flaming and leave a review, Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The chunin exams final part has got a new twist to it!

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

For reasons unknown I have gone up to the mountains with Kakashi-sensei. As I arrived he told me to hold a piece of paper, and focus my chakra into it. I looked at him skeptical about this. But I did it and to my surprise the paper started to crumble.

"Wow what happened?!" I asked looking at him.

"It seems your chakra has a Lighting Affinity to it." He said in his usual tone.

"Whats Affinity?" I said confused.

"There are different types of affinities. Earth, Thunder, Fire, Water, and Wind. When the Paper turns into dirt it means you have an Earth Affinity, when the paper turns to ash it means it has a Fire affinity, when the paper becomes wet it means that you have Water Affinity, when it gets cut in half it means you have a Wind Affinity, and as you just showed us you have the Thunder Affinity." Said Kakashi.

"Wow cool!" I said excited that I can use lighting affinity

We trained until the chunin exams and also learned Summoning jutsu. I didn't summon anything like Kakashi-sensei but I did summon something pretty cool. I have a few surprises up my sleeve. My opponent was Gaara. That guy gave me the creeps. The way he showed up at the hospital to kill my friend just pissed my off. Today I'll show him not to mess with my friends!

Sasuke P.O.V.

Today is the start of the final match of the chunin exams. I was ready for anything that was thrown at me. I trained with Jiraiya and learned how to use my Sharingan's better. Today Naruto had that asshole Gaara. I got neji. Well it should put up for a good show but Naruto vowed to defeat him. During the 3rd part of the chunin exam he hurt Hinata badly but it seems that I'll be the one to fight Neji.

"First match Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hyuga, Begin!" The announcer yelled and the crowd roared.

"I'm curious to see how the Sharingan will stand up to my Byakugan." Neji said with a smirk.

"Better than you could ever imagine." I snorted.

As soon as it started I could tell Neji was aiming for my chakra network. It's easy to evade him but it's hard to find a blind spot. Mainly because he doesn't have one. But there is one trick that I haven't tried out yet. "Shadow Clone justu!" I exclaimed as I made a few clones to confuse him neji. While he is concerned with the shadow clones I just made I have hid myself underground and I'm right now heading to the place where my clones are leading the Hyuga jerk. And as soon as he lined up where I wanted him he had already knocked down my other clones. After all his gloating and after he dropped his guard I popped out of the ground and gave a solid hock to his jaw and did a round house kick to his stomach and as I was twirling in the air after the kick I did another kick with my other foot into the side of his face. Neji completely crushed in this match. "Next time don't get to full of yourself, and after you can move apologize to Hinata." I spat at him. Sorry Naruto I defeated him before you could.

Sakura P.O.V.

I knew Sasuke would win. Neji may not have had any blind spots but he was blinded by his arrogance. Naruto on the other hand hasn't showed up yet. His battle was coming up soon and Shikamaru is almost done! I mean I knew he was smart but I didn't know he was this smart! He looked like he was toying with her the whole time he was spacing out. But the moment he said he was forfeiting I was about to knock the living daylights out of him! What the hell! But now its Naruto's turn and he wasn't here yet. Gaara looked impatient to fight Naruto for some reason. But then when the announcer was about to call it Naruto in his usual getup but the orange part of his jumpsuit was now red and the rest was black. I have to admit he looked good in the new outfit. "Sorry were late." Naruto said smirking towards Gaara and Gaara returned the smirk.

"The fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara wil now begin!" He yelled and Naruto disappeared.

The only thing you could hear was a bang on Gaara's sand. "You're tough, I think I may need to hit harder!" Then suddenly 20 clones appeared and slammed themselves into his sand while the real Naruto was 50 yards up the stadium wall. What is that idiot thinking?! As I was wondering to myself if Naruto was out of his mind I saw a small flash in his hand and realized he was concentrating chakra into his hand and was forming a lighting type jutsu.

"I can't believe Kekashi taught him his favorite move." A green spandex person stood beside me.

"Gai-sensei!" I screamed in shock

"What do you mean Sensei?" Ino asked.

"That move is a move Kekashi created long ago. A thousand chirping birds or Chidori." As Gai-sensei said chidori Naruto screamed the same thing.

Naruto now was running down the wall holding the jutsu in his hand. It was amazing, I've never seen him run so quickly before! Gaara had covered himself in a sphere of hard sand to protect himself but it was useless as Naruto penetrated his defenses. The only thing I could tell from the smoke was that covering the area around Naruto was that he was stuck the sand and had no way of getting out. In the sphere Gaara was screaming. Naruto had a confused look. Soon the sphere of sand fell apart and that's when the attack on Konoha happened.

* * *

Wow now there's a twist! Please Review on what you thought of the story and no flaming!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here we are finally at the chase to the forest.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

I don't know what was worse! Getting attacked by Sand ninja or Gaara chasing me around the forest! It was when the village was under attack, kakashi-sensai, Gai-sensei, and Iruka-sensei all took action to protect the village. Iruka-sensei was evacuating the Women and Children to the secret bunkers inside the Hokage Mountain. Kakashi and Gai-sensei were battling it out at the stadium. Me myself, I went after the now fleeing Gaara, puppet boy, and fan girl! They were fast but with my training I had with Kakashi, they weren't that far ahead of me. I used Shadow Clones to spread out and search for them if they happened to go use clones as well to lead me off course. Thankfully it wasn't like that. I found myself standing a tree away from the fan girl.

"So I guess I'll have to go through you to get to Gaara?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah and let me tell you now, you won't get past me." She said as she waved her fan and a rush of air knocked me out of the tree.

I caught myself on a tree with chakra. I'm so glad Kakashi-sensei taught me how to run up tree's with chakra. If he hadn't then I would have fallen to my death. I launched myself up with chakra and was running up the tree. She prepared to hit me again until I started to jump from tree to tree with tremendous speed. I felt sorry for her, she never saw it coming. I summoned some clones while jumping from tree to tree, two clones knocked her up into the air while 3 more kicked her up further while the real me kicked her in the back won into the thick tree stem. What I didn't want to kick her in the head.

I was now on the move looking for Gaara and puppet guy. After 20 minutes jumping around, I felt that a clone was just eliminated. I could feel the memories of the clone rush into my mind and I found the location of the two sand ninja. Wow they were only a few feet ahead of me! My train of thought was cut off when a puppet came out of nowhere and tried to stab me with a poison needle. The puppet guy, Kankurō, was waiting for me while there while Gaara was laid against the tree unconcious.

"Decided to stop running and to surrender?" I asked

"Nope instead I'm going to stop you here." He said as the fan girl, Temari, showed up and picked up the unconscious Gaara.

"I'll go ahead with Gaara, stay safe Kankurō." She said before jumping away.

"Well I'll stop you here and-"He was cut short when a swarm of bugs attacked him.

A boy wearing glasses and a shirt that covered half of his face appeared. He nodded for me to go ahead and I nodded in agreement. "Be careful Shino." I said as I jumped off after the two.

Sakura P.O.V.

How could Naruto leave without me! Were supposed to be a team and yet he left by himself. That idiot, what made him think he could handle it by himself?! When I get my hands on him I'll beat the hell out of him for making me worry! He was always the loser at school, and the one that everyone said that he wouldn't amount to anything. But looking at him now makes me feel proud of Naruto. The way he was proving everyone wrong and how he tries so hard to get everyone around him to accept him. I want to get to know Naruto better now. Wait what I am saying! I'm in love with Sasuke so why am I thinking about Naruto in that way. "Sakura look out!" Sasuke yelled, snapping me out of my trance. I saw a branch about to smack me in the face until Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me out of the way.

"God dam Sakura why were you spacing out like that?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry I was thinking about Naruto." I found myself saying.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Sasuke re-assured me with a smile

I returned the smile and looks ahead of me. Naurto wait for me!

Sasuke P.O.V.

That's unusual for Sakura to think about Naruto. She must be really worried about him and to be truthful, so am I. What is he thinking, going after those three all by himself? But no time for that now we need to catch up to him as fast as we can.

We finally caught up to him after jumping from tree to tree for 15 minutes. We passed Shino fighting Kankurō, he seemed to be doing well. When we caught up to him the curse mark spread to half of his body. Shit we were too late!

**Flash back **

"Alright Sasuke before I leave for the mountains to train Naruto I need to promise me something." Kekashi-sensei asked with a serious tone.

It was unusual for Kakashi-sensei to ask me for favors and especially in a serious tone. I was worried about Naruto after his "Sudden" cruelty.

"Sensei I want to know something, whats happening to Naruto?" I asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see Naruto has a curse mark. It gives him unbelievable strength and unimaginable power." He said looking worried.

"Why was he so cruel during the second part of the chunin exams?" I asked looking at him worried.

"Well the curse mark is an evil thing. It brings out the worse in people." He said looking at me.

"What was the promise you wanted me to keep Sensei?" I asked fully ready for it.

"If the curse mark is to appear I want you to keep a close eye on him." He said as he walked away. "Now if you excuse me I have a Number 1 hyperactive knucklehead to meet up in the mountains." He smiled before vanishing.

**Flash back end**

"Naruto!" I heard sakura yelled before jumping toward Naruto to pick him up. I followed behind her and Paku as well. Recap, Paku was summoned by Kakashi-sensei to track Naruto. Gaara had a half monster type look.

"You disappoint me Naruto." Gaara said.

"Shut. Up." Naruto said forcefully

"Naruto don't speak." Sakura said as she tried to help him stay balanced.

"So this is the real Gaara." I said with some horror. What is a monster like him doing here?! I felt a tremendous amount of chakra coming from him. Naruto seemed to have some bruises here and there but nothing sever.

"Gaara come on, stop this now!" Naruto yelled

"Stop what, my fun?" He said with a chuckle.

"You're hurting my friend!" Sakura yelled

"Sakura don't get involved with him." Naruto warned.

"Oh look another weakling showed up. Maybe I'll have some fun with you after I kill your precious Naruto." Gaara mused.

To my surprise Sakura had taken out a kunai and pointed it at Gaara. "If you touch him I'll kill you." She said in a threatening tone. Both Naruto and I looked at her in surprise. Only seconds later did a sudden rush of wind followed by a squeak happen. After that everything was going downhill.

* * *

Bad has officially gone to worse. Review what you think and also again flaming is a no no


End file.
